


All yours, baby

by rosesbloom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbloom/pseuds/rosesbloom
Summary: A jealous Alice fears losing FP again to the arms of his ex wife.





	All yours, baby

News travels fast in a small town, especially one with people who love to gossip, so when Gladys Jones and her daughter came back to Riverdale, every ear in town heard.

“Yeah...yeah, okay calm down, babe. It’s gonna be okay...Uh-huh...Yeah...alright I love you and I’ll see you tomorrow.” An anxious looking Betty Cooper said into the phone. Questioned by the eyes of her mother, she said “It’s Jug. He- his mom and sister came back into town and he doesn’t know how to react.”

 

Alice felt the blood rush to her head, her and FP had been secretly dating for four months now, ever since new year’s eve party at the Lodge’s when they sneaked a bottle of wine to the roof to avoid talking to these two-faced, rich people that neither of them could stand.  
One moment they were remembering their high school memories and laughing, and the other they were reminiscing and in tears.  
She ended up opening up to him like she never did to anyone else, she told him everything. Beginning to end, raw and bold, nothing censored, no parts left out, even the ones that physically pained her to say, she let it all out.  
And he listened, with all his being, he listened. He stroked her back when he felt her about to break down, and he kissed her forehead whenever she told him how lonely she felt.

She kissed him that night. It wasn’t a drunken mistake nor was it an act of vulnerability and loneliness. It was what she had wanted to do for twenty five years, it was every single feeling she had to bury because of an expensive piece of jewellery wrapped around her finger.  
He pulled away, told her she was in no state to make such a decision and told her to get back to him in the morning, and if she still felt the same way, they’d talk.  
He took her home that night, helped her change into pyjamas and kissed her forehead after he tucked her into bed.  
She drifted to sleep with the biggest smile plastered on her face, God, she loved that man.

So, as asked, she marched into his trailer the next day and kissed him, long and hard, he smiled into their kiss and deepened it.  
“I still want you” she chuckled and he let her lead they way to his bedroom.

And ever since, they were sneaking around every day, stealing kisses when no one was looking, all the hushed i love you’s and secret dates on sweetwater rivers, they were happy, so happy. It was going so well.

So when the news of his newly arrived wife and daughter struck town, she feared losing him again.

“Wh-what?” Alice managed to ask her youngest.  
“Jug said they just appeared at his front door, he doesn’t know what to do and his dad doesn’t know yet.” Alice let out a sigh of relief, and immediately felt stupid for being somewhat happy that FP doesn’t know yet. He’s gonna find out, sooner or later.

Later, I’d much rather it be later, Alice thought.

“I have to go honey, I just remembered I have to run- uh some errands. Don’t wait up.” Alice mumbled and grabbed her keys and phone and was out of the door in a blink.

Alice parked her car outside Pop’s, she knew it was his shift now, but she didn’t know what she was doing, she wanted to keep him away from the trailer as possible.  
If this was gonna ruin their relationship, she just wanted one last day with him.

“Hey, baby” she smiled as she walked into the almost empty diner.  
“Hey” he gave her a wide smile, she looked around and gave him a quick kiss.  
“You’re playing a very risky game, Alice Smith. What if anyone sees us?”   
“I’m willing to take that risk” she stroked the back of his head softly, “So...I was thinking maybe we could go out after your shift?”   
“ I’m done for the day, andI’d love to honey but I’m so tired I just wanna go home and take a shower and sleep. We’re still on for tonight though.” He smiled at her.

He grabbed her hand and walked out the diner, when she spoke again. 

“Well, You can come to my house and take a shower, no one is home”  
“I need fresh clothes, baby. And no- The ones you still have for me from high school don’t count” he smiled and stroked her cheek softly.  
“Okay, well maybe we could go shopping for you y’know! That way you can go straight to my house and then we can sleep for as long as you want.” 

He studied her face for a few seconds, “what are you up to, miss Smith?” he ask narrowing his eyes, “my birthday is in two months, what kind of surprise party is this?” he joked and she huffed “oh, it’s a surprise alright”.  
“Al, what is it?” he asked, his face turning serious.  
“I shouldn’t be the one telling you this” she said, avoiding eye contact.  
“Al...” he lifted her face with his finger so that she had to look at him. “You’re scaring me, honey. What’s going on?”   
She didn’t want to tell him. She didn’t want to see him run back to his family and reunite, she knew it was selfish, she knew she was being selfish, but she didn’t want to lose him. Again. 

 

But she had to tell him. Because it’s the right thing to do.  
“Your- The-“ she sighed and collected herself without blurting it out, “Gladys and Jellybean are here.” She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his excited expression, not wanting to see him run off to go see them, praying that they have gone away by now.  
It was horrible. Everything she felt was horrible and selfish.

She imagined if someone tried to keep her away from her family, and she mentally cursed herself. 

“Oh.” He said, “I know” she opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyebrows furrowing in question.   
“Wha- You know?!”   
“Yeah they came over last night, when Jug was at your house. I was so happy to see Jellybean, you know she’s almost as tall as Betty now?” he smiled and she nodded, still confused, “Gladys broke up with her boyfriend, she says she wants to be there for Jughead more, I told her she was in no position to demand a relationship with him after she wouldn’t take him in when I was in prison. But I did want to see Jellybean more often, so we agreed she starts spending holidays and some weekends here, Get to know her brother and her father.” 

“But- but Jug said they just came... today”   
“She wanted to see him and I told her today he’d be in the trailer alone, I didn’t wanna deal with her so I let him decide whether he wanted a relationship with her or not”   
Alice nodded, he continued “But Jellybean she’s- so beautiful and so grown, she goes by JB now! Kids these days! And she’s in one of the best schools and she’s doing great, just great! How amazing is that?”

Alice smiled at him, a genuine smile. She loved seeing him happy, and she knew his daughter makes him happy, she felt stupid and childish for wanting him all to herself.  
“Wait why didn’t you want me to see them?” He asked the question she had feared.  
“I- I-... I didn’t want to lose you again” she said looking at the ground.  
“Why would you-“ he nodded in realization, “you think because Gladys is here that I’d leave you for her?!” he sounded genuinely hurt and she mentally slapped herself for ever doubting him.

“Al... Look at me”.   
She did.  
“I love you. So much. And Gladys or any other woman isn’t gonna change that. I want you. Only you. Y’hear me?” he stroked her cheek, “I love you too. And I’m sorry, whether you knew or not or if you wanted to go back to her or not, I shouldn’t have stood in the way. I was just stupid and jealous and I’m sorry.”   
“C’mere” he opened his arms and she obliged, they swayed for a minute and he kissed the top of her head, not caring who looks or talks, “C’mon, let’s go home” .

“Do you really think I can still pull off my high school clothes?” FP smirked.  
“Oh shut up you idiot” Alice said through a smile and leaned her head on his shoulder.

They were in this, together. Forever.


End file.
